


December drabbles

by Sille92



Series: A drabble a day and maybe the followers will stay [3]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sille92/pseuds/Sille92
Summary: Chapter 1: SamxReaderChapter 2: SamxReaderChapter 3: Sister!ReaderChapter 4: SamxReaderChapter 5: Jared&ReaderChapter 6: MishaxReaderChapter 7: SamxReaderChapter 8: CastielxReaderChapter 9: Sister!ReaderChapter 10: Gen&ReaderChapter 11: MishaxReaderChapter 12: BrianaxReaderChapter 13: Sister!ReaderChapter 14: CrowleyxReaderChapter 15: Sister!ReaderChapter 16: Gen&ReaderChapter 17: RobxReaderChapter 18: Sister!ReaderChapter 19: Sister!ReaderChapter 20: JaredxReaderChapter 21: Jensen&ReaderChapter 22: Gen&Jared&ReaderChapter 23: SamxReaderChapter 24: JaredxReaderxGenChapter 25: DeanxReaderChapter 26: Sister!ReaderChapter 27: J2MxReaderChapter 28: Platonic!ReaderChapter 29: SamxReaderChapter 30: MishaxReaderChapter 31: JensenxReader





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The third months started!

“Here, for you.” said Sam as he put a cup of hot cocoa in front of you.

“You’re a lifesaver.” you responded and picked it up with both hands, the warmth spreading up to your arms.

He settled himself beside you. “Why were you even gone for so long? The weather is horrible right now.”

You just shot him a glance. “Well, someone needs to do the grocery shopping around here. And since you and your brother were on a hunt and Cas is who knows where, that task fell to me.” you explained after taking a sip from the cocoa.

Sam looked guiltily at you. “Sorry about that. We should have stocked the kitchen before going out. We’ll do it next time. Promise.” 

“Good,” you said and leaned your head on his shoulder.

The End


	2. SamxReader

You were quietly studying in your room when something at the corner of your eye caught your attention. Laying the pen down, you sat up straight and faced the window.

 

“Oh yes. Finally,” you muttered to yourself and stood up.

 

“Sam!” you yelled as you approached the window.

 

“What is it?” he called back from the kitchen where he was cooking dinner for the two of you.

 

“You have to come see this!”

 

You could hear his footsteps in the hall, but your eyes didn’t leave the window; too fascinated by what you were seeing.

 

“What do I need to see?” Sam asked while standing in the doorway.

 

You turned around and pointed at the window. His eyes focused on it for a moment, then his face broke into a grin. He approached you and hugged you from behind.

 

“The first snow this year,” you whispered and cuddled into him.

 

The End


	3. DeanxReader

“Hey Dean,” you called. “Think fast!” The snowball you made flew across the parking lot of the motel and hit your boyfriend square in the face as he turned around.

 

You giggled with one hand over your mouth as you saw his shocked face. But it wasn’t long before he reacted. 

 

“Revenge is sweet!” he yelled and made a snowball from the snow on the hood if the Impala.

 

“Only when you can hit me!” you responded and took shelter behind one of the other cars.

 

“Just wait, I’m the king of snowball fights! I always managed to win against Sammy. You won’t be a problem. You’ll see.”

 

“Oh, I’m shivering with fear already.”

 

The End


	4. SamxReader

You were humming Christmas songs low under your breath as you hung a garland across the bookshelves in the library. The war room was already fully decorated, as was the kitchen.

 

“Y/N? Why are there christmas decorations all over the bunker?” asked Sam as he entered the library with a confused look on his face.

  
“Because it’s already December, silly. Time to decorate!” you answered, attaching the last garland to the shelf. 

 

“You’ve never done this before.”

 

“Well, we’ve never had a real home to decorate before. Now that we have the bunker, I think it’s high time.”

 

Sam looked at you and smiled. “Need some help?”

 

“Yeah. You can get the mistletoes up. Your height needs to be good for something.”

 

“Hey, my height is good for many things!” he said exasperated.

 

“You keep telling yourself that, and maybe it’ll actually be true someday. Now, the mistletoes are there on the table. Get to work!”

 

The End


	5. Jared&Reader

“Do you have plans next weekend?” asked Jared as you were taking a break from filming.

 

You shook your head. “Other than Netflix and chill, nothing. Why are you asking?”

 

“Well, we having our traditional early Christmas Dinner with the Ackles next weekend at our house and we wanted to invite you.” explained Jared.

 

“Isn’t that a thing between your families?” you asked slightly confused.

 

He chuckled under his breath. “It is. But since you’re our family too, we want you to come.”

 

“Are you sure?” you inquired, unsure if you should accept the invitation. 

 

“Yes. We would be happy to have you. Gen already has the guest room ready.” Jared smiled and winked at you.

 

You smiled back at him. “Then yes. I would be happy to come.”

 

The End


	6. MishaxReader

Misha waved a piece of paper in front of your face. “You haven’t signed up yet.” he exclaimed.

 

“Signed up for what?” you asked, stepping back. 

 

“The Secret Santa we’re doing this year. Nearly everyone takes part and you are one of the few who hasn’t signed up yet.”

 

“Since when are we doing a Secret Santa?” You had never heard of this before.

 

“Since last week? I know it is kind of a short notice, but it’ll be fun!”

 

“This was your idea, wasn’t it?” You narrowed your eyes at him.

 

He looks sheepishly at you. “Well, yes. But I swear it will be fun! Please join? Please?” 

 

“Urgh. Fine. Just stop it with the puppy dog eyes. Sign me up.”

 

“Yes! You won’t regret it. Promise!”

 

“We’ll see.”

 

The End


	7. SamxReader

“Do you want to build a snowman,” you hummed under your breath as you walked through the snow back to the bunker. You and Sam had decided to enjoy the first snow and went on a stroll through the woods near the bunker.

 

Sam had his arm around your shoulder and rubbed a bit up and down to keep you warm. “What are you singing?” he asked, smiling down at you.

 

“A song from Frozen.” you answered and laid your head on his shoulder.

 

He chuckled. “And which song?”

 

“Do you want to build a snowman. Seems fitting. First snow and all.”

 

He chuckled again and gave you a kiss on your temple. “Do you want to?”

 

“Do I want to do what?” You looked at him startled.

 

“Build a snowman, what else?”

 

You watched Sam for a long moment, searching for any mocking in his words. But there was none.

 

“Do you have to ask?”

 

The End


	8. CastielxReader

You were cleaning the library when you heard a flutter of wings behind you. Smiling you turned around, expecting to see Castiel, and you were not disappointed.

 

“Y/N,” he said with this deep voice of his while smiling.

 

“Cas! Hey. Long time no see!” you responded, abandoning your task to approach him.

 

“Yes. Sorry about that. I needed to take care of some things in Heaven.” He explained but you shook your head.

 

“You don’t need to explain. I know you’re busy.”

 

“I still should show up here more often.”

 

“Well, you’re here know.”

 

Castiel smiled again. “Yes. And I have something for you.”

 

You looked at him surprised. “You have something for me? Why?”

 

“Well, it’s Christmas soon. And it’s tradition to give someone you care about a present, isn’t it?” he responded, still smiling.

 

You nodded. “It is. But it’s also tradition to give that present to the person on Christmas day.” 

 

“Since I’m not sure I can make it here on Christmas day, I want to give you your present now.” In the next moment Castiel held out a small package to you. “But you’re not aloud to open it now!” 

 

You chuckled. “Of course not,” you said, taking the present. “Thank you Cas. I’m sure I will like it a lot.” Without waiting for a reply, you gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He seemed surprised but said nothing which made you chuckle again. He was just adorable.

 

The End


	9. Sister!Reader

“Hey, Y/N? We’re back!” echoed Dean’s voice through the bunker. You had both him and Sam getting the groceries you needed for the Christmas dinner you wanted to cook for them. It was their own fault. Since the last case you were not allowed outside the bunker so they needed to get everything you wanted.

 

“In here. Bring it all into the kitchen, please!” you called as you were putting the last bowl on the countertop.

 

You could hear them huffing but they followed our request.

 

“Are you finally telling us what you’re making?” Sam asked as he put the groceries on the table.

 

“Nope.You have to wait and see. It’s a surprise after all,” you answered and stuck out your tongue.

 

Dean chuckled but Sam rolled his eyes. “Very mature,” he grumbled.

 

“Scrooge!” you shot back. “Leave the groceries and go do something useful. It will be some time until dinner is ready.”

 

“We’re going. We’re going,” mumbled Dean as he lead Sam out of the kitchen.

 

The End


	10. Gen&Reader

“Tom! Go get your coat! You’re not going sledding without it.” called Gen over the other kids who were getting ready.

 

“But muuuum!” the child whined. His mother threw him a glare which had him rolling his eyes but trotting obediently to the wardrobe.

 

You chucked a bit. “He tries it every time,” you said to her as you wrapped JJ’s scarf around her neck.

 

“And every time he gets shot down. He should have learned it by know. No sledding without proper winter wear.”

 

“And thank God for that. Otherwise, you would have a very sick kid at home. No one wants that. The germs and snot. Urgh.” You shuddered, making Gen chuckle. Tom came back shortly after and passed the inspection his mother gave him.

 

“Okay you three. Be good and listen to what Y/N says,” she said to the kids who nodded obediently.

 

“It’s not the first time I’m taking them sledding, Gen.” 

 

“It can never hurt to repeat it. I know them too well.”

 

You rolled your eyes, but said nothing else. Gen was sometimes overbearing, but she meant well. And it was kind of adorable. You faced the kids. 

 

“Who wants to go sledding?”

 

The End


	11. MishaxReader

You were sitting in the couch near the fireplace trying to warm yourself up. The Christmas shopping left you exhausted and cold, but it had to be done. 

 

“Here,” said Misha as he handed you a cup with your favorite tea.

 

You thanked him and took it gratefully between your hands, the warmth spread through your fingers and made you smile. Meanwhile Misha settled himself beside you and hugged you to his side. 

 

“Sorry that you had to go alone. Filming ran late.” He apologized, giving you a quick kiss to your temple.

 

You cuddled into him, searching for his warmth. The man was like a furnace sometimes.  “It’s alright. You can’t do anything about it.”

 

He said, “Sometimes I wish I could. I hate that I’m not always there when you need my help.”

 

“It really is okay. Besides, you’re here now. My personal heater.”

 

The End


	12. Briana/Reader

You wiped with your hand over your forehead, not noticing that you were leaving some flour on it. The first batch of cookies was already in the oven and your were making the dough for the second batch. You never knew that baking could be so stressful. Why did you promise the boys and a few of the crew you’d make them all Christmas cookies this year?

 

A knock on your door pulled you out of your thoughts. Putting down the bowl in your hand, you walked out of the kitchen and to the front door. A look through the peephole made you grin.

 

“Briana!” you exclaimed as you opened the door and were met with an equally bright grin. 

 

“Hey there, Y/N,” she greeted you.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“Well, a little bird told me that you promised the boys and a few of the crew some Christmas cookies. I thought you could use some help.”

 

“You’re life saver. Come in!”

 

The End


	13. Sister!Reader

“The presents have to be somewhere,” you muttered to yourself as you searched the closet in one of the vacant rooms in the bunker. Frustrated, you closed the door with more force than strictly necessary, letting out a deep growl.

 

“You’ll never find them, sis. You try it every year and every year you fail,” said Sam from his place in the doorway, a smug grin on his face.

 

“You could help you know,” you snapped with crossed arms. He just laughed.

 

“And why would I do that? Firstly, I know what the presents are and secondly I don’t want Dean’s wrath on me,” he explained still chuckling.

 

“Jerk,” you muttered and left the room, closely followed by your brother.

 

“And it’s also fun to see you try.”

 

The End


	14. CrowleyxReader

“I’m dreaming of a white Christmas.” You sang under your breath as you swayed softly to the music. Christmas was your favorite time of the year. You especially liked the music; always wishing that you could hear it the whole year. But you knew if you would do that it would lose it’s magic. 

 

“Hello, darling,” said a deep voice behind you which made you smile. You knew who this voice belonged to.

 

“Crowley,” you said and approached him. “Took you long enough. I thought you would never come.”

 

“And leave my sweetheart alone on such a cold night? Never! I’m a gentleman after all.” he responded and took you into his arms.

 

“I know.” You whispered and laid your head on his shoulder, breathing him in. 

 

You both began to sway to the music which made you sigh softly.

 

“I love you,” he murmured into you ear. 

 

“I love you too.”

 

The End


	15. Sister!Reader

“You’ve got a tree?” you asked in awe as Sam and Dean arranged the fir in the library. 

 

“Surprise!” laughed Sam.

 

“It really is a surprise. We’ve never had a Christmas tree before,” you said, admiring it from your place at one of the tables.

 

“Yeah, well. There is a first time for everything. And we thought since we finally have a home to call our own and you’re with us this year, we would try something knew.” Dean explained after he got out from under the tree.

 

“Actually, it was my idea,” whispered Kevin into your ear which made you giggle.

 

“Thank you,” you said gratefully and smiled at your brothers.

 

“You’re welcome,” responded Sam proudly while inspecting their work.

 

“Do you have some decorations for it?”

 

“We thought we would let you take care of that part. One of us will drive you into town tomorrow,” Dean declared and came to sit beside you.

 

“Great! I can hardly wait!”

 

The End


	16. Gen&Reader

The scarf was the last thing you wanted to wear and you wrapped it around your neck. Gen and Danneel would be here any second now and you didn’t want to be late. Grabbing your keys and your purse, you opened your front door and stepped out into the cool air. 

 

Closing the door, you walked down the driveway to wait at the edge of the pavement. You checked the time on your phone one last time as you heard a car driving up the street. 

 

“Hey there, sweetheart!” greeted Gen as the car pulled up before you. “Ready to go Christmas shopping?”

 

You smiled. “Of course!” You opened the car door and sat on the back seat. “Hey Danneel,” you greeted the women behind the wheel.

 

“Hi Y/N.” She grinned at you through the rearview mirror as you buckled up.

 

“Jared and Jensen are watching the kids?” you asked.

 

“Yep. All taken care of.” answered Gen and gave you a thumbs up.

 

“Great. Off we go then!”

 

The End


	17. RobxReader

“So, Rob. Do you have something to do on Boxing Day?” you asked nonchalantly as you were eating lunch opposite your best friend. 

 

He looked at you confused. “Why are you asking?” he asked back with a frown on his face. 

 

You knew that he had seen through your facade and sighed. “I have this family Christmas dinner that day and I don’t want to go alone,” you explained.

 

“Why?”

 

“Have you met my family? I need a sane person to talk to or I’ll go mad.”

 

Rob chuckled. “I didn’t have anything planned, but I guess I do now,” he said, smiling at you.

 

“And that’s why you’re my best friend!” you exclaimed, grinning.

 

The End


	18. Sister!Reader

“You’re aware that it’s already the middle of december, aren’t you?” you asked your brother as he was cooking in the kitchen.

 

“It is?” he asked puzzled and you sighed. Of course he wouldn’t notice it. They’ve done one hunt after the other the last few weeks.

 

But you nodded nonetheless. “I thought we could do something this year for Christmas? The world is not ending after all. Which is a first for us if you think about it.”

 

Your brother looked at you thoughtfully, then shrugged. “Why not? Would be nice to bring a little Christmas cheer into our lives.”

 

Smiling, you stood up and hugged him. “Thanks! It means a lot.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

The End


	19. Sister!Reader

“Y/N?” yelled Dean through the bunker. “Where the hell are you?”

 

You giggled. Seemed like your brothers had found your early Christmas presents for them.

 

“Y/N!” he yelled again, his voice coming nearer.

 

“In my room!” you called back still smiling.

 

Rapid footsteps neared your room. Two sets to be exact. “What is the meaning of this?” asked Dean once he was in your doorway, holding out a Christmas sweater to you. Sam holding the same behind him.

 

“Your early Christmas present.” you responded cheerily.

 

Your brothers frowned at you. “These are matching ugly Christmas sweaters.” said Sam with confusion in his voice. 

 

You nodded. “Yes they are. Don’t you like them?” The smirk was firmly on your lips.

 

Dean growled. “Revenge is sweet, little sister. Revenge is sweet.” 

 

The End


	20. JaredxReader

The Christmas party was well underway and you were having fun. The alcohol probably helped if you were being honest; that and the people, which was a first for you. 

 

“Having fun?” asked Jared as he stepped up beside you to watch the dancefloor like you did.

 

“Actually, yes,” you answered with a smile, taking a sip of your drink.

 

“I’m glad. You said that you’ve never had any good experiences with these parties.”

 

“And it’s true. But it’s different today. Maybe it’s because I actually like the people and they like me.”

 

Jared chuckled. “What’s not to like.” You grinned at him.

 

Suddenly, there was a loud shout behind you. “Look who’s caught under the mistletoe!” It was Jensen who was standing behind you and pointing at something above your heads. Your gaze followed his finger and you blushed. Of course you were caught under the mistletoe with Jared of all people.

 

The man in question just chuckled. “Want to give them a show?” he asked. You looked confused and didn’t do anything. He couldn’t mean what you thought he meant, could he?

 

Jared confirmed your suspicion as he swooped in and kissed you square on the mouth.

 

The End


	21. Jensen&Reader

“So, Y/N. What are you doing on Christmas this year?” Jensen asked you one day after shooting, one arm around your shoulders.

 

You swallowed uncomfortably. How were you supposed to tell him that you would be alone at home, watching Christmas movies and eating Junk Food? Just like every year?

 

“Y/N?” asked Jensen again as you came to a stop before your trailer.

 

“I don’t have anything planned besides being alone at home to be honest,” you sighed, not looking at him. You just couldn’t take the pity in his eyes.

 

“What about your family?”

 

“Not really on good terms anymore.”

 

Jensen said nothing for a moment. “Well, then you’re coming to Texas for Christmas. No arguments!”

 

You looked at him shocked. “No, Jensen. I can’t to that. I’m not intruding on your family.”

 

“You wouldn’t be intruding, trust me. Danneel and the kids love you and your like family anyway. My wife would never forgive me if I didn’t make sure you would be at ours if I knew you would be alone for Christmas.

 

“Jensen….”

 

“Like I said: No arguments! You’re coming and that’s it.”

 

The End


	22. Gen&Jared&Reader

Working as an elf at the local mall was not an easy job but you loved it. You loved working with the kids. They were always so fascinated by Santa Claus. The wonder in their eyes made it worth it. That and the money if you were being honest.

 

“Look, Tom. Santa!” said a child's voice behind you which made you smile. You turned around to greet the newcomers and direct them to the waiting line. You almost tripped over yourself when you saw who stood there with his children. Jared fucking Padalecki and his wife and their children.

 

But you recovered quickly and smiled at the kids. “Hey there you two. You here to sit on Santa's lap?”

 

“Yes!” they chorused, making you smile brighter. 

 

“Then take your parents by the hand. The line is over there.” You pointed them in the right direction. Tom and his brother did as they were told and lead their parents away to the other kids with their parents.

 

“Thanks.” said Jared over his shoulder and grinned. 

 

The End


	23. SamxReader

“Dean! Decide already! It’s freezing!” you called over your shoulder as you made your way back to Sam who stood a few feet aside, amused smile on his face.

 

“You can’t rush this Y/N! The tree has to be perfect.” answered Dean as he inspected the next tree.

 

Rolling your eyes, you linked your arm with one of Sam’s. “Who’s idea was it again to do Christmas this year?” you asked sighing.

 

He chuckled. “Your’s actually. I faintly remember you begging us.”

 

“I was not begging. Just asking. And that was before I knew that Dean would transform into some kind of Christmas-loving monster. I didn’t even knew he liked Christmas that much.”

 

“Well, he didn’t before. But since the world is once not ending this year it got him into it. It’s kind of nice.

 

“Says you. I’m freezing here.”

 

“We’ll warm you up again. Promise.”

 

“I hope there’s some hot cocoa included in this promise.”

 

Sam grinned. “Of course.”

 

The End 


	24. JaredxReaderxGen

“This was the best Christmas Eve I’ve ever had.” you murmured as you snuggled into the blanket Jared gave you.

 

Gen smiled beside you. “We’re glad. We wanted to make it special for you since the last ones weren’t so great for you” she explained and gave you a kiss on the cheek. 

 

“You’ve succeeded.” 

 

Jared came back from the kitchen with three steaming mugs on a tray. “Here you go ladies,” he announced as he gave you and Gen a mug each. “Hot cocoa with marshmallows as ordered.”

 

“Thank you,” you said, blowing over the beverage once, then taking a sip. “Hmmm… you make the best hot chocolate.”

 

“One of my many skills.” He joked and settled himself beside you. Sighing, you cuddled into him while he laid his arm around your shoulder. You could be like this for the rest of your life. It was just so comfortable between Jared and Gen.

 

“When will you get the presents out of the den?” you asked yawning. The hot chocolate made you tired. Or maybe it was the excitement of the day.

 

“Soon. We need to make sure the kids are really asleep,” said Gen as she linked her fingers with Jared’s over your shoulder.

 

“Okay.” you agreed and closed your eyes.

 

The End


	25. DeanxReader

“You ready to face the music?” you asked Dean as you exited the Impala.

 

“Are you still sure that you want to introduce me to your parents? I’m not the best catch,” he responded, fiddling with the sleeve of his suit jacket. 

 

“Dean,” you began as you tucked your arm into his. “I love you and you make me happy. That’s all my parents care about. And besides, you’re one of the best men I know. You protect me and care for me when I don’t feel so great. You accept me fully, bad days and all.” You gave him a kiss on the cheek to underline your words.

 

He smiled softly at you. “Okay. Let’s go.”

 

“You’ll see. Christmas Dinner will be fun. You can trade stories with my father and see who is more badass.” You laughed as you lead him to the front door of your parents home.

 

He snickered. “If you say so.”

 

The End


	26. Sister!Reader

You sighed as you stood before the DVD shelf in your room. “Shouldn’t be so hard to decide on a Christmas movie to watch,” you muttered to yourself. But it was harder than expected. There were just so many good ones to decide from.

 

A knock on your door made you turn around in time to see Sam sticking his head into your room. “You ready? The hot chocolate is on the stove and if you don’t want Dean to eat all the candy and popcorn you should come soon.”

 

You sighed frustrated. “I just can’t decide.”

 

Sam snickered. “As always when it’s your turn to choose the movie.”

 

You pouted, but if you were being honest he was right. You could never decide what to watch.

 

“Just take the ones on your shortlist with you. Then we can decide later.” he suggested, shrugging.

 

“Yeah. That’s the best idea,” you answered, already picking a few movies from the shelf.

  
“Great. And hurry up or Dean really will eat all the candy.”

 

The End


	27. J2MxReader

**From Y/N:**

**To Jared, Jensen, Misha:**

 

You still coming over for New Years, aren't you?

 

**From Jensen:**

**To Jared, Misha, Y/N:**

 

Of course. Wouldn’t miss your party. The kids are already excited. Even the twins.

 

**From Jared:**

**To Jensen, Misha, Y/N:**

 

As are mine. They always love to visit their auntie Y/N.

 

**From Misha:**

**To Jared, Jensen, Y/N:**

 

You don’t need to ask again Y/N. We already said that we would come.

 

**From Y/N:**

**To: Jared, Jensen, Misha**

 

I know. I just wanted to make sure…… Sorry

I’m just so excited to have you all in my home for the first time!

 

**From Jared:**

**To Jensen, Misha, Y/N:**

 

We know. You made that clear when we got home from filming :P

 

**From Y/N:**

**To Jared, Jensen, Misha:**

 

You do listen to me after all!

 

**From Jared:**

**To Jensen, Misha, Y/N:**

 

Sometimes….. When it’s interests me.

 

**From Y/N:**

**To Jared, Jensen, Misha:**

 

Jerk :P

 

The End


	28. Platonic!Reader

“Y/N! This is for you!” exclaimed Shep, grinning as he handed you a giftwrapped box.

 

“For me?” you asked surprised. “What for?”

 

“A belated Christmas present from us,” Tom explained.

 

“Yes. Even Odette helped a bit!” announced Shep. “Unwrap it!” His eyes were shining with joy, as were Tom’s.

 

You looked at the box and then at Jared and Gen over the kid’s heads. They just grinned at you too, Odette hapelly gurgling in Jared’s arms.

  
“Alright. Give me a moment.” you said. The unwrapping wasn’t easy because the box was full with tape. The kids wrapped it up themselves apparently.

 

It took a bit of time but you finally were able to open the box. As you saw what was inside you couldn’t say anything at first. 

 

“This is beautiful. Thank you,” you whispered as you finally found your voice and kneeled down to hug the boys.

 

The End


	29. SamxReader

“You are sure that this is safe?” you asked as you stood before the ice rink, ice skates already on your feet.

 

Sam, who was on the ice, laughed at your skeptic gaze. “It’s just ice skating, you know. Not the hunt of the week.” he assured you.

 

Your gaze didn’t change but you took a deep breath and set one foot after the other on the ice. Standing was not the problem, you knew that. The skating wouldn’t be fun. You were destined to land on your ass. 

 

Sam took your hands in his. “I’ll catch you if you fall. But I’m sure you won’t. You’re always so graceful.” 

 

“Don’t speak so soon.”

 

The End


	30. MishaxReader

“When are you coming tomorrow?” Misha asked you over the phone.

“6 pm. It was the only flight I could get at such short notice,” you answered with a smile. He had asked you that question a hundred times already. It was like he wanted to make sure you would really come and celebrate the new year with him.

“Okay. I will be picking you up by the way. I’m not trusting Jensen or Jared to do it.”

“What do you think they’re gonna do? Kidnap me?” you laughed. 

Misha grumbled on the other end. “I wouldn’t put it past them. Just to spite me.”

“Awww, come on. They’re not that bad.”

“Have you actually met them?”

“Yeah, I have. And now that I think about it, you’re probably right.”

“See!”

The End


	31. JensenxReader

You’re were swaying to the music with Jensen’s arms around you. His smile was breathtaking. You couldn’t stop staring at him, returning the smile all the while.

 

“I’m glad you’re here tonight. Wouldn’t want to spend New Year's with anyone else,” he whispered into your ear and gave you a kiss on your temple.

 

“Wouldn’t want to be anywhere else,” you answered as you lay your head on his chest. This was it. This was how you always imagined spending New Year’s Eve. Swaying with your wonderful boyfriend to the music, surrounded by your friends. It couldn’t get any better.

 

“10, 9, 8…” The countdown began in the background and Jensen stopped the swaying, his smile getting softer as he stared into your eyes.

 

“3, 2, 1, Happy New Year!” your friends called out.

 

Jensen bent down and kissed you firmly on your mouth. You made a happy sound in the back of your throat and returned the kiss.

 

After a while you broke away and looked at each other again.

 

“Happy New Year,” he said.

 

“Happy New Year,” you responded laying your head on his chest again.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @sillesworldofwriting


End file.
